


Talking 'Til Sunrise

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Talking in sleep, little bit of angst in the fourth chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 time Stiles talks to Derek in her sleep and the one time she talks to him when awake</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

One.

 

Stiles was staying up late yet again to finish up some school work when she heard it, the light ticks of something hitting the glass of her window before it was suddenly thrown open.

Stiles didn’t even flinch when Derek crawled seamlessly through her bedroom window that night and landed gracefully on her floor. She was beginning to accept the fact that he liked to randomly drop in and harass her about research in the dead of the night during the week when she should have been sleeping.  
The first couple of times he had dropped in and scared the crap out of her she noticed the little smirk he had on his face as he sat down on the edge of her bed. Slowly she came to the realization that he got a little thrill from being able to make her jump out of her skin, which is why she made herself stay as calm as possible tonight.

‘Cause if he was going to make her stay up late doing research than he wasn’t going to get the drop on her. She refused to let him get any kind of satisfaction.

“What do you want me to do tonight, huh? Is it vampires? Is it Demons? Oh that would be interesting, werewolves and demons facing of in the battle of the ages. Who would come out on top?” She spun around in her desk chair as she quickly became lost her unique train of thought.

Even though they had been working together for a while Derek still wasn’t completely sure how to stop her seemingly endless rants. Scott was usually with them, there to cut her off and get her back on track. Without him Derek was completely and utterly hopeless, stuck listening until she took a breath long enough to let him jump in and stop her.

“I bet it would be demons, but I don’t know. I guess it might depend on the type of demon. Don’t they all have different kinds of weaknesses and stuff, maybe that’s just in Buffy, in Supernatural they all seem pretty similar. Like, the show would be a little more interesting if there were a bunch of different types of demons, not one universal kind. Hey wait, if this was Buffy would that make you Oz? Nah, you’re too broody and scowl too much.” Stiles continued to go off on her little tangent, completely unaware of Derek’s uncomfortable shifting and growing frustration.

“Stiles.” Derek practically growled. He reached out and placed a strong hand on her chair, forcing her to stop spinning and face him.

“Yeah?” She blinked, eyes shifting over at him.

“I need you to tell me what you found from the other night.” She heard the ruffling of his leather jacket as he pulled it off in an effort to get more comfortable.

The other night? What the hell was Derek talking about?  
Stiles’ confusion must have shown clear on her face, because Derek rolled his eyes before further explaining.

“A couple of night ago I asked you to research some stuff about manticores. You said you would be done by now.”

“First off, I have no idea what the heck you’re talking about Sour Wolf, and B manticores are real?” Stiles practically squealed at the last part, deciding that she needed to sit everyone down and discuss what creatures were real and what were not; possibly make a list.

Derek’s only reply was to growl at her in frustration. “It was a couple of nights ago, you were laying here, in your bed and-”

“Dude, sometimes I talk in my sleep. You probably just didn’t notice I was asleep.” She said, cutting him off. Completely ignoring the fact that this was probably the longest they had ever talked.

He didn’t even bother replying only shooting her what she was coming to realize was his trademark death glare. He continued staring and using his rather intimidating eyebrows until she gave in.

“Oh my gosh, fine, I’ll do it now. You have to stay here too though.” She rushed. “If I’m staying up all night, so are you.” She told him matter of factly as started typing into her precious laptop.


	2. Two

Two.

 

A couple of months later Stiles was wondering through the woods as had become a habit of hers when she wanted to clear her head. She would wander around until she found a nice patch of sunlight to stop and sit or lay down so she could just go through everything that had happened and work through it, or she would stare up at the sky and take in the momentary peace and quiet she found there.

This time though, a new wolf had be seen wandering the previous couple of days and everyone had warned her away, so of course she had to go and check it out. You can’t just tell someone not to do something extremely specific and expect them not to go looking to do exactly that. Especially to someone as thick headed and ridiculous as Stiles.

Stiles wandered into an open field and lay down in the middle of a bunch of vibrant wildflowers in a particularly bright patch of warm sunlight. The warmth of the sun on her skin quickly lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Derek was out patrolling around the territory when he caught a whiff of the familiar scent that seemed to follow him everywhere he went. At first he thought nothing of it because everyone had been told to stir clear of the woods until they figured out if the wolf was hostile or just passing through. He thought that Stiles wouldn’t be stupid enough to not listen to everyone.

It wasn’t until he heard the sweet melody of her voice that he knew he was completely and totally wrong about her. She really was just that thick headed about things.

He followed the sound of her voice to a small field that he remembered playing in as a small child with his brother, sisters, and cousins. He shook the old happy memories out of his head before making his way to the body in a patch of particularly vibrant wildflowers.

“Stiles, what the hell do you think you’re doing out here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” He shouted; unable to keep control of the anger that was bubbling under his skin, he simply couldn’t believe this girl was being this stupid about her own life.

“No, Der, you’re here.” She slurred, large whiskey eyes blinking up at him. “You’re here to protect me.”

Derek was somewhat taken aback by her words. He had realized on a subconscious level that they were somehow always there to save each other’s asses when trouble hit but to hear it was a completely different thing.

“What if it wasn’t me who found you? What if it was the mystery wolf who had found you instead?” He spoke softly as he grew nearer; this was his lame attempt at getting her to see the large error of her ways. “We don’t know why he’s here, what if it was to hurt someone? That someone could have been you!”

“It’s always you.” She said wistfully in response to his first two questions. She shivered when he reached down and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Stiles woke up to the feeling of someone holding her hand, a not entirely unwelcome feeling, but when she looked up and saw Derek she immediately assumed the worst.

“Oh no, I’m dying aren’t I?” She slipped her hand out of his and gave her body a quick sweep looking for the damage she was so sure she had.

Derek was looking down at her, eyebrows drawn in confusion before he cautiously said, “No, I just found you lying in this field when everyone told you not to go wandering in the woods until the new wolf was dealt with.”

“So not dying then?” She jumped up onto her feet and gave herself one more once over. “I must have fallen asleep.” She shrugged and turned to go back to her house, leaving behind a very confused Derek fuming for an explanation.


	3. Three

Three.

 

A couple of days later they managed to find the omega and found that he was in fact extremely hostile. That of course led to a big fight and everyone was sent home to recover.

Stiles drove home with every intent of doing laundry and taking a nice warm shower to wash off all the gore that seemed to cover every square inch of her body. Although her body had other ideas, she barely made it up the stairs and into her room before she collapsed into a dreamless sleep. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Derek had just finished checking up on some of the other pack members there were a little more worse for wear, making sure everyone was recovering nicely, when he decided that he should probably check on Stiles as well.

He was just pulling up to Stiles house in his sleek black Camaro when he heard the whimper from her room. He just barely managed to park before he was jumping out of the car and scaling the wall to her room.

Derek found Stiles passed out on top of a particularly large pile of dirty clothes on her floor completely dead to the world. She had fallen completely silent, if he wasn’t able to hear her breathing and heartbeat he would probably think she was actually dead. She had passed out before she had the chance to change her clothes and clean herself up so she was completely covered in blood. Not helping with the whole looking dead thing, that’s for sure.

He sighed before he wandered into her bathroom and wet a wash cloth to wipe her down with; when he went back in she hadn’t moved an inch. Carefully, he rolled her onto her back and began to wipe her face.

As Derek rubbed at her, Stiles would let out these high pitched noises and turn farther into him. It was cute, except for the fact that it got blood all over Derek’s fresh clothes and also made it take longer to clean her cause he would have to constantly manhandle her into different positions.

After about an hour of manhandling and four washcloths later Stiles was reasonable clean, with the exception of her clothes, and ready to be moved to her bed. So Derek gathered up all 140 pounds of her dead weight and moved her to the bed, meticulously moving the blankets around her.

He didn’t notice her movement until it was too late. She had rolled onto her side and directly into his chest, knocking the alpha onto his back, and locked as many limbs as she could around him. 

After a few minutes of struggling he realized he wouldn’t be able to get out of her octopus hold without hurting her, so he settled in for the night.

“Mmm.” She moaned and snuggled impossibly closer to him. “Der, stay.” She whined.

“I couldn’t leave if I tried.” Well, technically that isn’t true, but he found that he really did want to stay.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

He left early in the morning before she woke up.

She didn’t even notice, just simply rolled over into the leftover warmth of his body.


	4. Four

Four.

Stiles was starting to notice how strange Derek was beginning to act around her, he started to get uncomfortable when left alone with her and he started to act differently. He wasn’t as broody anymore and even started to come out of his little protective shell when it was just the two of them alone together.

It was weird but nothing she felt she might need to ask about or comment on, she just kept it to herself. Secretly please that he felt so comfortable around her now.

She would watch him from the corner of her eye from time to time but other than that she didn’t do much about his behavior, thinking it was just something that was happening as they grew closer.

A couple of months later Derek completely withdrawn from everyone and hadn’t many any kind of appearance in a couple of weeks.   
It was Stiles that had had enough of the silence and drove over there in a small fit of rage that dissipated the moment she walked into Derek’s loft and found him curled up on the floor looking as though his whole world had fallen apart.

His beautiful green eyes where usually filled with a great loss but at that moment they looked completely devoid of everything as he just laid there, completely ignoring everything. His only outward sign of life was the steady rise and fall of his chest with very breath he took.

She dropped down next to him and gently wrapped her arms around him as she pulled him closer to her body for comfort.

“Derek?” She whispered. “Derek, what’s wrong?”

He didn’t answer; instead he chose to curl farther into her and himself.

Absent mindedly she begins to card her fingers through his thoroughly gelled hair while whispering anything and everything into his ear, telling him what he’d missed, what she had for breakfast, and how Scott and Kira had gotten their acts together and had a heavy make out session in the middle of the hallways at school. Earning her a few buck in the process but they didn’t need to know that.

After a while of sitting on the floor and a one sided whispered conversation Derek started to slowly relax in her and a few minutes later they were both asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

A couple of hours later Derek woke up with his head cushioned on Stiles’ stomach, he sat up and looked down at her. A soft smile spread on his lips at the sight of her dark curls spread out across the pillow she had snagged from the couch earlier. Her plus pink lips were parted slightly and soft little snores escaped past her lips

“Was’ wrong?” Stiles slurred as she weakly moved to snake an arm around his broad chest to attempt and drag him back to her.

“I’m just getting something real quick.” He quietly assured her.

“No.” She sounded like a five year old as she spoke. “Sleep first, everything else later.”

“I’ll only be a minute, then I’ll come right back.”

“Promise?” She whispered.

“Promise.” And then he went, got some water, used the bathroom and picked her up and moved them both to the bed that he had stuffed into the small room on the second floor of the loft.

As soon as he laid her down on the plush mattress and took his spot next to her, she curled up against him with her head tuck up under his head and limbs carelessly thrown on across him.

“Best sleep ever.” She said quietly before going silent once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Derek was so sad and withdrawn was because it was the anniversary of multiple family members birthdays as well as the anniversary of the fire. So he was understandably sad.


	5. Five

Five.

Derek and Stiles grew rapidly closer after that night, they would just sort of hang around each other; some days were spent talking about everything that mattered and others were spent talking about nothing at all. They just seemed to get comfortable with each other’s constant presence.

As they grew closer so did everyone around them and the two packs ended up merging and solidifying in a way that seemed to surprise everybody. Everyone was pairing off and only Derek and Stiles were left to their own devices on the Fridays that had used to be pack nights as the others started to use it was a date night.

And ‘left to their own devices’ suddenly meant Stiles educating Derek on all the pop culture she had so that someone could finally understand what she was babbling about half the time. 

There were many nights between them that were spent curled up on either Derek or Stiles’ couch close enough for Stiles to bask in the extra warmth of Derek’s body heat. Unbeknownst to them they moved closer together each time they sat down, unconsciously seeking out the other. 

This particular Friday night found Stiles curled up on Derek’s chest, she listened to the steady thumps of each beat of his strong heart while they caught up on the most recent episodes of Sherlock that Stiles had been waiting five ever to see. (‘No Benedict Cumberbatch is not weird looking Derek, shut up. I will turn it off. No? That’s what I fucking thought.’)

Not too far into the third episode Stiles found herself struggling to stay awake, no amount of sugar or coffee was going to keep her awake at that moment. She was completely exhausted from the new hunters that had come through town that didn’t seem to understand the word ‘allies’, and the stupidly ridiculous amount of homework that teachers seemed to assign these days. These two things added up to far too many late nights and an alarmingly low amount of sleep.

Unable to stop herself she closed her eyes and let the steady beat under her ear lull her into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Derek hardly even noticed when Stiles’ breathing evened out and her little comments stopped. He was simply to absorbed in the show to notice something as small as that.

At least, until Stiles started muttering incoherently under her breath; that caught his attention.

He looked for the remote that had disappeared into the cushions and pillows that surrounded them while he tried not to disturb her too much with his movements. After a couple of minutes if frantic searching he found it shoved under the couch and missing a battery.

He let out a long suffering sigh before reaching back down. Consequently, this meant him running his fingers along all the forgotten foods and dead bugs. 

He found the back and missing battery at least. 

Without fumbling he passed the show, cracking a small smile at the face the characters where making in the frame.

Derek tuned out everything but the sound of Stiles’ voice, listening carefully to all the things that came tumbling out of her mouth. 

For the most part it was complete nonsense, bits and pieces of a conversation that he wasn’t hearing the other half of.

But he definitely heard the words ‘Derek’, ‘love him’, and ‘always’; those caught his attention for sure.

He was left looking down at her with a slack jaw.


	6. + One

\+ One

 

When Stiles woke up Derek was still staring down at her with surprise written all over his face.

When she saw him she tried to blink away the still lingering dream but it didn’t dissipate, Derek hale was actually leaning over her giving her a very strange look that was leaving her paralyzed.

They just stayed like that, staring at each other. Derek stared in a state of shock whereas Stiles was lost in his stupidly wonderful eyes. It was all perfectly understandable.

“You said... in your sleep.” Derek vaguely started. His eyes searching hers for the lie he was so sure he would find.

“I probably say a lot of things in my sleep. I bet I have even less of a filter in my sleep than I do normally because I’m not consciously aware of what I’m saying. I’m sorry if I said something that you might have taken offense to but it’s not really my fault. So don’t like... punch me or anything. Please?” She looked mildly scared but he didn’t push her.

She started to get up off the couch that they had been so cuddly on so many times before and wandered into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. The girl could be a walking black hole sometimes.

Derek wandered in after her, mind still trying to process if what she said was real or not.

“Do you want me to make you something too?” Stiles asked around the tub of lunch meat she had in her mouth. 

He crowded up behind her while her back was turned as she grabbed the bread from the pantry.

“You said you loved me.” He whispered, almost hoping that she wouldn’t hear once the words left his mouth.

Her back stiffed and her heart began to race while she just stood there staring into the pantry.

“Did you mean it?” He whispered once more. In anticipation of her rejection he squeezed his eyes shut and quietly prepared himself.

“Yes.”

It was so quiet he thought he imagined it. 

Until a soft hand gently cupped his jaw, bringing back to the present. Still unable to process the moment he just stared down at her with wide eyes.

“How could I not?” She asked with a quiet laugh. His mind cleared after hearing those joyous words.

Without another thought he pressed his lips to hers and slowly, carefully walked her back until she was pressed against the solid wood of the pantry door. She let out a small noise of surprise before enthusiastically returned his kiss, throwing her slender arms over his shoulders. One hand went into his hair, blunt nails scratching against his scalp in a way that made him groan, while the other gripped at the hard muscles of his shoulder.

She pulled him closer until they were touching from chest to thigh, he let out a loud moan before pressing her more firmly against the wood while he started to deepen the kiss.

And so they started to get lost in their little bubble of passion.

After a few moments Stiles jumped up and wrapped her legs around Derek’s waist when he attempted to push a muscular thigh between her legs. He easily held her weight and had a tight grip on her hips while he got lost in the taste of her mouth.

When she broke away for a breath he took to opportunity to start lightly running his lips up and down her throat, listening to her gasped breaths and raising heart. He smiled at the effect he had on her, unable to believe he had ever noticed it before. 

Tired of Derek’s teasing she rolled her hips against his. 

Derek bit back a moan as he stopped his ministrations; resting his forehead against her shoulder he tried to catch his breath.

“Derek...” Her voice was breathy and husky.

“Bed?” He asked.

She simply nodded and let out a squeal as Derek just started walking to his room.

A room they wouldn’t leave until later the next day as they made up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I can't write smut. But I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! I love you all.
> 
> Please comment and give kudos it makes me unbelievably happy.


End file.
